


Cause For Concern (A Missing Scene from My Fair Hatey)

by Orbal Juice (Originia)



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: And everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Conversation that didn't happen, Episode: s02e27 My Fair Hatey, Friends in denial of being friends, Gen, I don't know what to tag this, Look I really wanted a scene where Sylvia talks about Wander, Missing Scene, Peepers asks questions, Sylvia answers, and voices some of her concerns, to someone that ISN'T Wander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originia/pseuds/Orbal%20Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But that's the thing." Sylvia tried not to feel guilty, talking about her friend behind his back like this. "I've like, <em>never</em> seen Wander get hurt. Not with Lord Hater, or from your little blasters, or with any other creature we've run into."</p>
<p>Peepers blinked. "Never?"</p>
<p>"Never," she repeated. And it was the truth.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Or, a missing conversation between Sylvia and Peepers that explains just why Sylvia finds Dominator so dangerous. Set during My Fair Hatey.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause For Concern (A Missing Scene from My Fair Hatey)

**Author's Note:**

> If I had any faith in myself, this conversation would actually happen in some multi-chapter fic with a bigger, badder villain. But I have yet to think up a premise, so instead I fit it in here. During My Fair Hatey. 
> 
> Basically I just wanted Sylvia to talk to someone else (preferably Peepers) about the fact Wander kind of defies probability. And that any time something bad _does_ happen to him, it's a _really_ big cause for concern.

"Look I get why _I'm_ fighting against Dominator's army." Peepers gestured with his words, first with a hand on his chest and then spreading his arm wide to encompass the entirety of Dominator's ship. "She's a huge threat to Lord Hater's regime, not that _that idiot_ can see it. She has to be stopped before he loses whatever credibility he has left." He looked entirely fed up with the prospect for a moment before turning towards her. "But what I don't understand is why _you_ are so concerned about Dominator."

Sylvia rocked back on her heels, allowing her tail to take some of her weight. She wasn't sure why they had stopped in the first place. Maybe to check on their progress through the ship? Whatever it was, Peepers had clearly gotten distracted.

"Well," she started, lacing her tone with as much skepticism as possible. "You basically begged me to help you, and now you're wondering why I'm here? You might not be as smart as I pegged you for."

"I did not _beg_ –"

"Oh I don't know, you sounded pretty desperate to me."

"Look," Peepers said bitterly, both hands making a single chopping motion as if he could cut away anything of annoyance. "We're supposed to be working together here. I was just making an observation. Could you maybe, oh I don't know, _stop_ trying to needlessly provoke me?" His eye closed, and one hand came to press on what would have been his forehead. It painted a lovely picture of frustration. Sylvia decided to take pity on him.

"Well," she said. "She's a bad guy."

Peepers opened his eye and peered up at her. "Yes, excellent observation, zbornak. Thank you for pointing that out."

Sylvia rolled her eyes, all pity gone. "You wanted an answer, buddy."

"I am not your bud–"

A loud clanging noise made them both jump. Sylvia reacted first, whipping around and dropping into a fighting stance, but so far their hallway was clear. She could hear the soft hum of Peepers' blaster and knew the little nerd had his gun drawn and ready.

There was a beat of silence, then another noise. Metal on metal. It continued at a steady pace. Sylvia took a step forwards. It was one of Dominator's bots.

"Wait!" Peepers hissed from behind her. She stopped, but didn't look away. The thing could appear at any moment. "We don't want to engage any sooner than we have to."

She felt him tap her side, and he motioned towards another smaller hallway. They both ducked into it, quick and silent. The clanging only grew. Sylvia waited with baited breath and raised fists.

The bot — one of the larger, scarier kinds — marched right past them.

"Where do we go now, genius?" Sylvia hissed as soon as the bot had left them behind. It had effectively blocked their route. She chanced a glance back at her tiny counterpart.

Peepers already had his little holographic navigator out, a glowing display of the ship's hallways rotating slowly above the device.

"If we just do a little detour..." he mumbled to himself, and then suddenly the navigator was out of sight and Peepers was trotting down the small corridor.

Sylvia took a moment to bemoan the nature of this insufferable know-it-all, then followed behind him.

It was a few minutes and a few halls later until one of them spoke again.

"You say she's a bad guy," Peepers said, turning down a larger corridor. "But that never concerned you before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, _we're_ bad guys," Peepers said empathetically, and here Sylvia could hear the nonverbal inclusion of Lord Hater. Peepers almost sounded like he was trying to remind her. Like he was trying to remind himself.

"Your point?"

"You've never taken _us_ this seriously!" Peepers practically shouted, gesturing to her bronze gauntlets (which he gave her). His voice rang through the metallic structure of the ship. "You've never taken us half this seriously. Instead it's all about 'making friends' and 'having fun'." Air quotes accompanied the words, as if to show Sylvia just how ridiculous the notion was.

She stopped walking, forcing Peepers to stop too.

"Hey pipsqueak," she said when he glared back at her. "Cool it a little. Dangerous secret mission here, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Peepers hissed at her, stomping back over to where she stood. "It's _my_ mission plan."

"Well then stop yelling." Sylvia took a deep breath, looking over Peepers' helmet and checking to make sure the corridor was clear. No one was coming. She looked behind her. Also clear. She released a sigh and relaxed back onto her tail. "Why's this bothering you so much?" she asked, finally giving Peepers an annoyed stare.

Peepers stood stock still. "I just–" he sighed, relaxing some. "I don't like not knowing something."

Yeah, Sylvia knew that much. She crossed her arms and thought about his words.

"You wanna know why I think Dominator's such a bigger deal than you guys, right?"

Peepers glared up at her and made a soft sound of irritation, but didn't refute the statement.

Sylvia looked down the hall. "Okay well. You know how Wander never really seems to get hurt?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peepers blink. "What?"

"Hey look, I'm sure you've noticed it too," Sylvia shot back, looking down at his puzzled stare.

"Well I mean, yes." Peepers made a sort of circular hand gesture. "Kind of. But what does that have to do with this?"

"That's the thing." Sylvia tried not to feel guilty, talking about her friend behind his back like this. "I've like, _never_ seen him get hurt. Not with Lord Hater, or from your little blasters, or with any other creature we've run into."

Peepers blinked. "Never?"

"Never," she repeated. And it was the truth.

Peepers tapped his lower lid, approximately where his chin would be. "Lord Hater always complains that his powers seem to malfunction around that weirdo." He squinted, looking at nothing in particular. "That something's making him miss. I figured he just had horrendous aim."

Sylvia tilted her head slightly. "Well, he probably does. But none of your watchdog buddies seem to be able to hit Wander either. I mean, with all of them firing at once you'd think _one_ of them could hit a bright orange target."

"I assumed..." Peepers' upper lid lowered. It looked like a frown. "Well I guess it seems ridiculous that they'd all miss him every single time."

"Exactly," Sylvia affirmed. "And I've gotten hit before. It stings. But Wander?" She shrugged. "Whether it's you guys or any other villain, I've never seen him get hit."

"How does he do it?"

"I don't know," Sylvia answered truthfully. "I guess it's luck? Or..." she trailed off, not wanting to admit her growing suspicions. "Or agility. Being in the right place at the right time. But it's like it never occurred to him that someone could actually hurt him. And no one has." She paused, looking around the ship. "Until Dominator."

Peepers stared at her, looking like he was finally putting the pieces together. "She did? When?" And then he answered his own question. "In that control room, the very first time. She got him, didn't she?"

Sylvia nodded. "With her lava powers, yeah. Right before that bot brought you and Hater in."

"I remember seeing him trapped but it didn't look that bad."

Sylvia thought back to that moment. When her buddy had been pinned by the rapidly cooling lava, how he had briefly been unresponsive, how she had thought for a moment – just long enough for true fear – that he'd been... She shook her head. No time for those thoughts.

"Yeah, not bad at all," she said stiffly. Peepers gave her an odd look, so she forced herself to relax. "No you're right, it really didn't seem that bad. Wander was okay after. Or well, I think he pretended to be."

Peepers blinked, then squinted slightly. "You got a reason to believe otherwise?"

"Later that night," she said, leaning back against the wall of the ship. "After you pretended I totally hadn't save your sorry butts, and left that little planet. Wander and I ended up spending the night there." She remembered Wander moving a little awkwardly, sitting gingerly, laughing off her concern. "I think he must've thought I was asleep. He was poking at his ribs, and when he moved a bit of the fur around I saw bruises. And burns, I think. He was trying so hard to be quiet so I didn't say anything." She swallowed, remembering who she was talking to. "It wasn't that bad. But it's the worse I've ever seen him get. The only I've ever seen him get."

Peepers's gaze moved from her to the wall behind, then to the ship at large. He was a little hard to read, being an eye and all. "You think she's a serious threat," he said after a long moment.

"Well duh." Sylvia sighed. "I mean, Wander totally think she's some friend he hasn't made yet, or whatever. But yeah." Her voice softened, but only in tone. The steel was still there. "She's a bad guy. Dominator needs to be stopped."

Peepers looked like he wanted to argue. He even had a little hand half raised and everything. Probably wanted to make some claim about his own evilness or something. But instead he just shook his head.

"That's why we're here, zbornak," he said. He brought out his navigator, looked down at it. Looked down the corridor. "Let's get a move on. We're almost there."

He once again set out without waiting for Sylvia.

"Jeez," Sylvia complained, pushing off the wall. "Ever heard of waitin' for a gal."

"We've wasted enough time as is," Peepers said, already ten paces ahead and not looking back. Sylvia rolled her eyes. The nerd could be a pompous little bugger when he tried.

"Your fault for asking questions," she retorted, easily catching up. "Did you at least get the answers you were looking for?" She was sure he had. If she was being honest she had probably said a little _too_ much.

"It was satisfactory."

They reached an intersection, checked for bots, then turned the corner.

"Yeah I'll take my thanks wher–" She practically tripped over Peepers.

He was looking at his navigator again. "We're here!"

"What?" said, and then. "Wait, what! Really?" That had been... easy.

"Just up ahead!" He set off at a run.

She wasn't going to let him set off without here _again_. She followed close behind. The control panel quickly came into sight. She looked around. There wasn't a bot around. Other than that one close call they hadn't had a single problem getting here.

This was going super well. But. Well. She knew it probably wasn't going to last.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really fond of the idea of Probability Manipulation Wander. Kind of maybe to go along with Ancient!Wander. And heck, while we're at it, why no give this small fuzzy nomad some sort of omnipotence.
> 
> Make my child _infinite_.


End file.
